


Champion of the Wild

by Raikcaa



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild is stupid, and Twilight worries about him, mentions of the champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: Wild still hasn't told anyone about his gifted abilities as Champion. This is how the group of Links find out.Or as I like to call it Wild being dumb with a little angst.





	Champion of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I've only played breath of the wild and seen content from hyrule warriors/skyward sword.
> 
> AU by jojo56830 and based off https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/

Traveling with eight other different versions of yourself was changeling to say the least. Wild didn’t have a claim to his name most of the time... Link was no longer his name when he wasn’t in his world. Now he was called Wild, it fitted him as Time would say. The current person who filled Link’s shoes was Warriors. 

Warriors’ land was unlike Wild’s, it was unfamiliar and wartorned. Warriors was thrilled to be in his own home. He led the eight others with a sense of confidence that Wild hadn’t noticed before. 

Warriors neglected to tell the group that running into a large number of bokoblins running around, a small army for nine fighters. 

Even on the edge of Warriors’ Hyrule there were small armies to fight. This Hyrule started to seem worse then Wild’s own. None of the others seemed thrilled to hear this situation when Warriors started to tell them more about his world. 

Wild decided it was best to watch the horde of bokoblins while Time, Twilight and Warriors decided the best way to get past them. They were planning on just going around the monsters but that changed when Four finished scouting only to reveal a town that the horde was headed towards. Warriors and Sky were the most adamant about helping that town. 

In the end it was decided that they would split into three groups and try to take on the corners of the small army by surrounding them. The nine of them could probably take out most of the bokoblins, after all they weren’t even black or moblins.

Once the bokoblins were all mostly gathered in a small clearing, it was time to move. WIld made sure to notice the treeline for places to hide… trees, a few rocks. There was some valuable cover. This was good.

Wild and Wind were put under Twilight’s watch. Warriors took Hyrule and Legend while Time grouped with Four and Sky.

Twilight took his team to the northern side of the army and waited for the signal from Time. They waited till everything was placed and… a sharp whistle noise ringed through Wild’s ears. 

The signal! 

Wild stood further to the back while Twilight and Wind went in with their swords. Wild didn’t pay much attention to what Twilight and Wind were doing, mostly because he was focusing on his aim and shutting down as many bokoblins that got close to him. 

That was his first mistake. 

Wild didn’t know how many more arrows he could shoot. Running out of arrows wasn’t a problem. The durability of his bow was. Wild should have gotten a second bow from the weaponry in the last town they were in. Even his shield wasn’t in top condition. 

That was his second mistake. 

Wild swore under his breath once he realized how stupid he was. Wild didn’t even have a sword. Wind and Twilight were lost in the horde of bokoblins probably focused on their own battle. Anyone else was too far away. 

Here he was… isolated and weaponless with enemies closing ranks on him. Could his friends even hear him if he screamed?

No wonder Zelda called him stupid. 

\---- 

Wild knew that everyone in their little group of Link’s had their own secrets. Wild was no exception. 

Despite being something of a brotherhood, everyone had secrets. Everyone had a backstory yet to be unlocked. Not that Wild really knew who he was before he woke up from a 100 year sleep. Wild knew that there were stories behind his scars but whenever someone asked him he would tell them a different story.

Wild had a few secrets, just like everyone else. Only Time and himself knew about Twilight’s wolf habits. Four was definitely hiding something. The only person who seemed completely honest was Wind. 

Wild’s own secrets hid the failures of his past… 

Maybe now his secrets could same him. 

There's a reason why he’s called the Champion of the Wild after all. 

Zelda used to call him Champion...

\----

Twilight couldn’t help but worry. 

Twilight stood in the middle of a battlefield but his focus was somewhere else, or maybe some other person. It was odd having to take care of other people… but it wasn’t a bad thing. 

Twilight could see Time in the distance with Four’s bright colors a little bit behind him, Sky was probably around there too. In the other direction, Warriors was cutting down monsters and Legend was definitely burning corpses. ‘Rule was somewhere there too. 

Twilight turned again and saw Wind standing his own. Twilight darted closer to Wind so he could protect his blind side. 

“Where’s Wild!?” Wind huffed between a swing of his own sword and a block with his shield. 

“I was about to ask you that!” Twilight yelled as he stabbed a bokoblin with a precise move, “We need to find him!” 

“We can’t go off on our own!” Wind sounded almost like he was about to cry, “We need to get the others!” 

Wind was right, just the two of them could never get through without some sort of consequence. Twilight wished Time were here instead of himself. Who knows what would happen if they waited longer… 

Damn it Wild.

“I’ll go find him,” Twilight said as quickly as he could, “Can you make it to Time safely?” 

“Leave it to me!” Twilight was confident that Wind could get to Time quickly and stealthily… good thing Wind was small. 

With a nod of confidence, Twilight darted towards the treeline, the place where he left Wild. 

\----

Wild had been sprinting for a while. There was still a good amount of bokoblins following him, he managed to lose a few but there was still a lot. If Warriors saw him now he would call Wild a coward in all the languages of Hyrule. 

Wild just needed some sort of weapon… This wasn’t his Hyrule, there weren’t any old weapons laying around for him to find. 

So Wild decided to turn around and run away into the tree line. This would have been the best idea except somehow Wild ended up sprinting into a pair of moblins. Wild could only curse himself. 

Maybe he should have ran in the other direction. 

Now he was alone, surrounded by monsters with a single shield and regrets. 

One of the moblins moved first. The moblin attacked Wild with a club, Wild was able to dodge and roll out of the way. Yet an arrow was able to hit his shoulder. 

The bokoblins were moving in closer, Wild started to struggle to avoid attacks from all angles. He couldn’t focus on just the moblins or just the archers. If only he had one weapon… but he didn’t. 

Wild didn’t even see the spear hitting his side. 

Pain sparked through Wild’s body as he stood shaking in the middle of a sea of monsters. 

Wild didn’t have the luxury of thinking of his next move. His thoughts drifted towards the pain, the isolation… 

Another arrow hit, this time his leg. 

Who would be the one to find his corpse? 

Would it be Wind? Would WInd cry over him? Or maybe Twilight would find him and curse him for being so stupid… or would Twilight blame himself? Would Sky grieve? What about Time? What would they tell Zelda- 

Wild could almost see Zelda’s face. Maybe Zelda saw Wild die before… 

Wild blinked and darkness hit his vision as his body hit the forest ground.

Was this death? 

It was oddly comforting… oddly familiar. No, this wasn’t Wild’s first death and it probably wouldn’t be his last. Not to say that Wild was immortal but death wasn’t permanent. 

Wild almost forgot that-

Flashes of a different time filled Wild’s darkness. Flashes of faces that were his friends. Flashes of his own Zelda reminding him he wasn’t alone. Flashes of the many new memories he made as he traveled with this new brotherhood. 

Wild was never alone. 

Zelda called him Champion and Champions are never alone. 

“It is my pleasure,” The soft and graceful voice of Mipha echoed through Wild’s ears.

Wild blinked and he was standing in the middle of the crowd of Bokoblins, in front of the two moblins and in his hand was the spear that pierced his side. 

“Thank you Mipha,” Wild’s voice was no more than a whisper directed towards the misty form of the Zora girl floating around his body. Mipha smiled at him as she dissipated into the air. 

The moblin who attacked first looked confused when faced with Wild’s revived body. The moblin swung the club down on Wild again. 

Wild, with a new sense of confidence, did not dodge. Around Wild a glowing barrier shined and the club bounced off to the side. 

Wild heard the grunt of Daruk protecting Wild from the blow. 

“Thank you Daruk,” Wild said softly towards the misty form of Daruk, who gave Wild a big grin as he too dissipated into the air.

While Daruk’s protection was up, Wild readied his next attack. Wild swung his spear around and just as the shield was released Wild quickly unleashed his next attack. 

As the spear spun around and cut enemies in a flurry of cuts, a chorus of thunder rang through the sky. A second after, bright flashes of lightning lit up the sky. 

“Thank you Urbosa!” Wild huffed as he finished his spin. Urbosa stood next to him for a moment as she watched the battlefield light up. Urbosa patted Wild’s head with a smirk and dissipated as quickly as she came.   
The lightning had taken a toll on the battlefield and all that stood left were the two moblins. 

Wild quickly darted backwards and picked up a bow up some dead bokoblin’s body. Standing before the two moblins, Wild took a breath and silently prayed that his last friend would listen to him. 

As soon as Wild finished his breath he was shot up into the air in a whirlwind of feathers and wings. 

“Thank you Revali!” Wild shouted through the wind. Revali flew through the air with his friend. Wild could have swore he heard Revali chuckle as the Rito Champion flew towards the skyline to dissipate into the sun. 

Wild quickly took aim with the bow he took and the arrows that once pelted his body. Once the string was fully pulled back he let it lose. The arrow found itself in the skull of one of the moblins. 

Wild took aim once more and as if time had been slowed he took precise aim. The second arrow found itself lodged in the skull of the last moblin and Wild found himself falling through the air. 

The only problem was that Wild did not have his paraglider with him. His paraglider didn’t find much use in lands that weren’t his own... 

Falling through the air did not give him enough time to think. By the time he hit the ground, he had no idea it was coming so fast. 

Only by chance he landed on the fresh corpse of the moblin. 

Of course it still hurt. At least he was still alive. At least the moblin cushioned his fall. 

Wild rolled off the corpse with a grunt as he landed on the ground. Once on the ground, he tried to stand but his vision was blurry. 

Was someone calling his name? Wild thought he couldn’t hear right, his head was throbbing. 

Wild’s legs gave in and he tripped over his own feet or maybe a rock. Wild was on the ground again. Exhaustion flooded through his body. He ended up closing his eyes. 

At some point he fell asleep. No, maybe he lost conscious?

\----

Twilight should have done something. He wanted to but his body wouldn’t move. He was shocked. 

Twilight had been following Wild’s scent through the forest until he saw his protégé, his cub, fall onto the ground covered in blood and arrows. 

Twilight felt tears forming in his eyes. He was so close to screaming for Wild but his body didn’t move. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe if he moved then Wild wouldn’t have lived. 

Twilight was the only one to witness Wild’s body and soul being pulled back into the living, Twilight even saw the Zora girl surrounded his body and give him life once more. Twilight hated to say that it was beautiful, but it was. 

Twilight watched from the outside of a crowd of bokoblins as Wild formed a shield around himself. 

Twilight was the first to notice a change. Wild has never done this before. Even from afar Twilight could tell that something was different. From Wild’s stances to his new abilities, something was new. It’s almost if Wild had radiated a new confidence. 

No one expected Wild to summon a lightning storm which fried most of the bokoblins surrounding Wild. 

Twilight didn’t even notice Wind standing next to him or Time, Four and Sky running up behind him. 

Time said something that Twilight didn’t even process.

The lightning settled down and Time raised his blade as he stepped forward but before Time had the chance to move into battle, Wild’s body flew upwards.

Wild knew what he was doing, that was clear from the way he shot two arrows into the remaining enemies. 

Then Twilight watched as Wild began to fall back to the ground at increasing speed. Wind called out for Wild. 

No. 

Twilight watched helplessly as Wild hit the ground. 

No. No no no… 

Twilight ran forward followed by everyone else. Wind was screaming Wild’s name. Time stood shocked for a minute then ran forwards slightly behind Twilight. 

Twilight skidded to a halt and knelt beside Wild. He put Wild’s head in his lap and wiped the blood from his face.

Twilight didn’t realize how many tears had flooded his eyes or how long he had been shaking until Time had put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

“Twi-” 

“He’s dead,” Twilight cut through Time’s voice with a small whisper, “I- I sho-should have d-done something.” 

“Twilight-” 

“My fault,” Twilight cut through Time’s voice again this time a little louder, “I was just- just watching! He’s dead because of-” 

“Twilight!” Time spoke louder than before, he sat next to Twilight. 

“He’s breathing.” Wind’s voice was small but it cuts efficiently through the silence. 

“Wind’s Right Twi,” Four was on Twilight’s other side, “Look.” 

They were right. Wild’s chest slowly raised and fell. 

Wild was okay. He was really okay. 

\----

Time was worried. They were able to get to an inn at a small town- the town that they were trying to protect.

Time was worried about Twilight who did not let himself sleep but made sure to stay by Wild’s side. Time wasn’t so worried about Wild. They checked Wild’s injuries but he didn’t have many. A few bruises but nothing broken. Wild was just exhausted. 

Time was worried about everyone else too. Sky was beating himself up because he couldn’t help more, he couldn’t cook as well as Wild. Warriors was angry with himself, this was his land and Wild got hurt in it. 

Legend seemed more bitter and sarcastic then normal and ‘Rule was trying to figure out which potion would help most in this situation, ‘Rule must be trying to keep himself busy. Four had disappeared for a bit. Time trusted Four to come back safely, but still, it was worrisome. 

Time noticed how Wind seemed to be more quiet than normal, Wind seemed to stay with Wild too but he made sure he was out of sight. Almost like Wind was trying to become Twilight’s shadow. 

Later in the night Time sat with Wild. Time had to move Twilight, who had fallen asleep, on the floor so he could get a seat. Wind was in the other corner fast asleep. Sky sat on the other bed, he was drifting off as well, and the others were in the other room. 

Time himself was deep in thought of Malon. He missed her. He missed the small home they had made together. 

“I’m hungry,” Wild’s voice cut through Time’s head. Memories with Malon were replaced by the stomach growls of Wild.

“I’m sure you are,” Time chuckled, “It’s good to see your okay Wild.” 

“I’m great,” Wild had a stupid grin on his face, “just kinda really hungry.” 

“Huh?!” Time looked to see Sky rubbing his eyes from the other bed.

“Good morning Sky!” Wild said happily with the stupid grin, “Do you have any food left?” Time laughed.

“I can get you something!” Sky said as cheerfully as he could despite his own exhaustion. Sky yawned and walked out of the room to find something for Wild to eat. 

“I’m waking up Twilight,” Time gave Wild a heads up as he leaned down to shake Twilight’s sleeping body, “He might be angry, don’t antagonize him okay?” 

Twilight woke up almost immediately. He also nearly jumped on top of Wild. Once a hug was exchanged Twilight sat back. 

“What the hell Wild?!” Time anticipated the lecture Twilight was going to give, “What the hell was that!? You fucking died!” 

Wait, what?! What did Twilight see? What did Time miss. 

“I’m aware,” Despite the yelling, Wild was calm, “wasn’t the first time nor the last.” 

Twilight was visibly angry, Time felt more confused and concerned, “Explain.” A word that Time settled on. An explanation would help himself and hopefully Twilight. 

“Hm where to start... “ Wild’s eyes didn’t meet their glare as he tried to find words to explain himself, “In my Hyrule, there were four champions and myself. They each were able to do incredible things.” 

Time wasn’t sure if Twilight caught that Wild was using past tense, something must have happened.

“One could heal- she brought me back from death just like the fairies do. One protected with a shield, one could fly through the skies easily and the last was as a strong warrior and leader. They gave me their power so I could save my Hyrule.” 

The explanations were vague but Time had a feeling that Wild did not want to go further into explaining. Maybe it was traumatic memories.

“How many times have you died?” Twilight’s eyes were cloudy and his voice shaky. 

“Does it matter?” Wild looked off into the distance. 

“Tell us Wild.” Time spoke before Twilight could yell. 

“I lost count,” Wild’s hands twitched, he was nervous, “My memory isn’t good but I’ve done it quite a few times.” 

Time sighed, “Are you alright to travel in the morning?” 

Wild nodded. Time patted his head then Twilight’s and left the room.

Time was tired.

\----

After being scolded by Twilight and Time, and then giving away some of his secrets, Wild let himself think back to another time. 

100 years ago, a time he only had fractures of memories. The others still didn’t know that he was really 118, and Wild wasn’t going to tell them. Not yet at least. 

Wild remembered Mipha, it was a shame that they never fulfilled their promises, it was a shame that Wild almost forgot her smiles. Mipha’s kindness and compassionate was something Wild missed the most, a friendly smile was something missed in the grave times. 

Wild never thought he would miss Revali’s sarcastic remarks and general rudeness but he did. Sometimes Wild could hear Revali criticizing him or sometimes Wild was reminded of him when he saw the birds in the sky. 

Urbosa too, her ferocity yet motherly attitude. She was the only to protect Zelda more than Wild himself. Wild missed the wisdom in Urbosa’s hidden leadership, if only Urbosa could give him advice now. 

Daruk was like Mipha in the sense that when he was around, the darkness wasn’t. Wild missed his protectiveness and his happiness. Wild sometimes imagines the jokes Daruk could tell and the laugh the follows. 

Zelda is who Wild misses the most. Even when Wild knows she's safe and happy, Wild still misses her. Zelda, the smart and curious princess who is the strongest person he knows. 

At least Wild knows he isn’t alone anymore. 

He has friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback! I also want to write more in this AU, probably more about Wild so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
